The invention has been devised to provide a novel device for marking live-stock by heat-branding without the inconvenience of starting and maintaining fires or fuel heaters. The invention can be used in the field in a more efficient manner than known forms of branding equipment. The device of the invention combines both the heating medium and the branding element in a single hand held apparatus. Due to the accurate temperature range which can be maintained at the branding head assembly of the invention, over-burning, mis-branding, and damage to the animal hide can be avoided. The device provides a cleaner more distinct brand, and eliminates blotching and burn damage to the hide. A brand can be applied to the hide in a very short time period due to the heat concentrated at the branding face, and therefore, greatly reduces stress to the animal being branded. Using the invention to brand an animal is over 100 times quicker than freeze branding and greatly reduces the handling stress on the animal by minimizing captivity and handling time. The invention has been expressly devised for the purpose of being operated from a vehicle, tractor or small generator-battery plant, by simple connection to the battery terminals of a mobile unit. The alternator charging circuit of the modern vehicle or tractor more than compensates for power drawn from its battery by the invention, and easily maintains full charge during marking operations. Alternatively, the vehicle can be periodically started and run for a short period to maintain battery charge. The branding iron may also be operated from a battery remotely located from the charging source. In such a case the battery requires periodic charging. Alternatively, the branding iron can have its own portable motor driven charger to maintain battery charge while in constant use.
The device, of the invention, can be produced in an economical manner and may be readily used in the branding of animals.
In accordance with one embodiment, the apparatus comprises a hand held main body assembly including a handle having a finger actuated control switch or lever operated switch to control operation of a high current relay switching means of either a solenoid switch or a thyristor junction switch mounted within the body of the apparatus. The body extends from the handle to form a pod extending a short length from the handle. The pod houses the electrical wiring and high current relay switching means to control the high current feed to the branding head assembly mounted on an end of the pod away from the handle. The brand element consists of a solid or cored construction manufactured from heavy gauge wire, rod, tube or form section from an alloy with high temperature working capabilities and low oxidizing characteristics when heated. Such an element is shaped into a facsimile of a desired brand design. The cross-sectional area of the conducting wire, rod, tube or form section is of such a construction as to reach high temperatures in a matter of seconds due to low circuit resistance which allows a high current to pass through the element when connected across a low voltage/high current source, such as a vehicle traction battery, or other suitable low voltage/high current power source. The conductive metal brand element can be composed of one or more wires, rods, tubes or form sections to make up the element design, and can be interchanged with various brand designs as desired. The hand held extension of the main body assembly incorporates a finger actuated control switch, which when operated, energizes the main solenoid relay or switch closing the contacts in the low voltage/high current circuit between the power source and the conductive metal brand element. The operator, by use of the finger actuated control switch, controls the brand element temperature and the period of time that such a temperature should be maintained. An automatic timing device, or a heat sensitive relay, can be incorporated into the element, solenoid, or high current relay switching means to control the length of time current passes through the metal branch element. The high current relay switching means can be a magnetic solenoid or a thyristor junction switch mechanism. The conductive metal brand element assembly is mounted on an insulated heat resisting panel attached to the extremity of the hand held extension. Positive and negative cables from the power source pass along or inside the main body through the make and break contacts of the high current relay switching means to the terminals of the heating element body. A small tap wire feeds through the operator's finger actuated control switch and back to the high current relay switching means to a common lead to provide the switching circuit to energize the high current relay switching means. The high current relay switching means operates similar to a vehicle starter solenoid switch.
The brand element itself is mounted on an insulating panel and is supported a short distance from the panel by a series of legs or struts. These legs or struts are welded or otherwise attached to, or are part of, the conductive metal brand element. The legs or struts provide rigid support for the conductive metal brand element when heated, and provide an air gap between the brand element and the insulating panel. Supporting the brand element in this manner allows free penetration of the brand element through the fur of the animal being branded to allow contact of the animal hide with the heated brand element to kill hair follicles and form a brand mark on the animal.
There is no electric current from the power source passing through the legs or struts supporting the brand element and these supports remain reasonably cool and draw very little heat from the brand element. The electrical circuit is so arranged that the heating current only passes through the brand element by means of two or more connecting conductive studs passing through the heat resistant insulating panel to connect to the power source by means of the circuit through the high current relay switching means.
By using this invention, branding can be effectively operated under all climatic conditions such as rain, cold, or windy weather conditions. Of course, such adverse weather conditions make it impossible to conduct fire branding.